Queen Elsa, do you dance?
by Errol's Feather
Summary: When Anna learns that Elsa has met a possible companion on one of her journeys she wants to met him. Elsa agrees upon having a ball to invite him. Elsa can hardly wait for the ball as she wants nothing more than to dance with her crush.


**_Author's Note: _**Got the idea from a picture in a Frozen group, or the few lines on the start :o) I have found I like the two Queens together, so here is another one-short. Also not sure if there are more shippers for Emma and Robin in Once, but it made perfect sense at the time.

* * *

**_Queen Elsa, do you dance?_**

Hans looked at me saying, "Queen, I was the youngest of 13 brothers, I was ignored and treated unfairly by then and..."

"And nobody cares," I finished him off coldly.

"Uhm okay," he added with a pout lip.

"Oh will you pull yourself together, no woman would want a man that feels sorry for himself," I said with a groan.

"So if I bragged about myself you would want me?" asked he.

"No, I don't want you no matter what you say," I said, rolling my cold blue eyes at him.

"Why not, I am quite a catch," he said confidant.

"Perhaps, but I am a queen I have higher standards," I said.

"So you have someone in mind then?" he asked me.

"I do, I had someone in mind for quite some time now," I said with a smile. I was lingering for someone.

"Oh really, Anna come here," he called for my sister, again I rolled my eyes.

She came over, smiling happy as always saying, "Hans, what is going on?"

"Your sister just said she someone in mind as a companion for quite some time now, do you have any idea who that might be?" he asked her.

"Really, oh Elsa that is wonderful news," she said and hugged me.

I hugged her back saying, "I am not sure if it is."

"So who is he, do I know him, does he live in this kingdom?" she wanted to know.

"No one you know about and it is someone I ran into when I was on my journey a while back," she answered.

"Have you sent for him after you came back?" Anna wished to know, clearly eager to met whoever it was.

"No and I am not going to," I said with a heavy sigh, what was the point really, it would only need to a huge mess when Anna found it was a woman and not a man, besides it was not like she could be interested in the first place, so why make a fuzz of it.

"Oh come on, if you visited his round and you got along, you can send him and invite and have him come to stay," said Anna, adding, "I can even do it if you are too shy, or better yet lets invite him to a ball, he would have to come then right, is he a kind or a prince?"

"Neither," I blushed how.

"A commoner?" Anna said surprised.

"Of course not," I was uphold by this thought.

"Alright, alright, just give me a list of who you wish to invite and you can tell me when he gets here, okay," said she, clearly not backing down on this.

"Fine, fine, you'll have the list by the end of the night," I said with a heavy sigh, knowing there was no way she would show up at all.

* * *

It was the night of the ball and Anna was fuzzing about, making sure everything was ready and that Kristoff was looking alright in his tux, he was not happy about that, but he went along with it. After all what could he do being engaged to a Princess? They had now been together for about two years. I was wearing a long dark grey dress with patterns of snow crystals all over; my hair was for once not in a braid, but in a fancy do. I sighed as I dignified descended the stairs, knowing it would only lead in disaster. I could hear the guests being annoyed from near and far, mostly kings and queens of high order, generals, and officers. I made sure to greet them all and told them to go to the ball room. I saw her, the queen talking to what seemed like her family members, two young boys and a man with a mustache and some beard, rugged I would say. One of the boys looked slightly older than the other, holding more on to Regina than the man; she turned her head though as if someone called for her. A blonde woman joined them with a brunette and her husband or so I assumed. The blonde and Regina exchanged some words and she smiled, blushing nodding. Were they and item, no they couldn't be as the blonde bent to give the rugged man a peck on the cheek. The other brunette was announced as Queen Snow White, her husband King David James, then their daughter Emma, her fiance Sir Robin, his son Roland, then Emma and Regina's son Henry. How could they have a son, this was very confusing.

As they came to greet me as the other guest came by Anna came up beside me to greet them as well, she couldn't help but to see me blush as I shook Regina's hand and exchanged some words out of politeness. They followed the rest into the ballroom as Anna bent her head to whispered, "So that's why you didn't say anything, you liked a Queen not a King."

"Don't be absurd," I said hearing Regina say the same to Emma inside the ballroom. I couldn't help but to smile by this.

I had to stand for a while longer to greet more guests, before I could enter the ballroom and by then the dancing had begun. I walked over to one of the tables and poured myself a glass of wine. It was a sweet taste to it, half-dry. I sighed looking over at Henry dancing with Regina, they did make a cute couple, and she was smiling even. She was just stunning; in fact she took my breath away. I saw the blonde, Emma was it walk over to them, she curtsied and asked Regina to dance by the looks of it. The older woman said something and rolled her eyes after what I could see. Still she took Emma up on her offer, she was leading though.

It might be odd but I had never seen two women dance before, of course I had way back danced with Anna when we were only children, but those days were long gone now. Regina however seemed to know what she was doing, leading Emma with grace, her dark red dress was in pattern of golden apples and golden snowflakes, mingling that they were having as much fun as she did. Still after the song ended she let Emma go and walked over to the nearby table to get refreshments.

I took a deep breath and walked over to the older queen, I never before been so nervous in my life. My heart pounding so hard that I thought it would jump out of my chest. I mastered a dignified smile saying, "You looked great dancing out there."

"Why thank you, Elsa," she said, a small blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I never thought I would see you again, in fact I didn't think you would…come," now I was the one blushing.

"Of course I would, it is common curtsy to come when invited to a ball. It was not your idea I take it?" she asked polite.

"No, my sister, I never minded balls, only I feel alone in the crowd. I am not like the rest, I am more like an outcast looking in," I admitted.

"Same as me then, no one really wants me there," she said, looking down.

"I want you here, but tell me why didn't you tell me you had two sons last time we met?" I wondered.

"Well Henry, I adopted him a while back, Emma gave birth to him. She's the savior and all, but when I recast an old curse they got stuck in their world and I was sent back here, I never thought I would see her again. I ended up with trying to start things over with Robin over there and his son Roland. Only one day Emma found her way back and it turned out they were the perfect match, I however am an important part of the two boys' life," she finished.

"And so if we were to…I would have to get to know them?" I wondered, looking over at Emma lecturing the two.

"Yes, if you don't mind?" she said, she seemed insecure, I shook my head, I didn't really mind.

"So will you be staying overnight with your family, we do have plenty of rooms," hope in my voice as I got lost in her dark eyes.

"I think that would be best as it is a long journey back and the boys could use some rest," she cast a loving gaze over at them.

"I'll have some servants set up some rooms," I nodded polite.

"So queen Elsa do you dance?" she wanted to know, holding out her hand towards me.

"It has been a while," I was feeling my cheeks burn.

"Well it is never too late to try again as I would love to dance with you," she was not giving up. I smiled, nodding taking her hand, letting her lead. After all it was what I wanted when Anna sent the invitations to dance with her, to have her hold me close, to feel her near me.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
